


Reason for Everything

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Charlie is that unattainable boy, but he'll take what he wants—and keep it for only how long he wants it.





	Reason for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

> _"Don't build at night_
> 
> _You need a little light_
> 
> _How else you going to see_
> 
> _What it is going to be like!"_
> 
> — _Depeche Mode, "Monument"_

* * *

He could count on one hand

the _reasons_ he was **so** glad

to g.r.a.d.u.a.t.e

He was only the 2nd eldest,

but being any type of older

gave him that _itchy_ feeling to

"getup **&** go"

Maybe that was why he saw her to begin with

(that pretty Muggle Studies teacher, see)

She was bubbly and sweet and cute

& just the perfect _fling_ for

a Gryffindor boy

just **breezing** through his 7 yrs. of schooling

& he was just the perfect accessory

to make her feel younger again

But it all came to a head—

"You prefer dragons over me?"

That was how he knew to fly

(because who wants someone _**clingy**_?)

So… "Yes"

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, Charlie the lothario… He had to have been a heartthrob at Hogwarts, I swear! Don't you agree?
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;D
> 
> 2017 note: *lol* Tbh, I get the feeling that Charity Burbage would've been a very new, very young teacher when Charlie started. Ahh, I wanna develop headcanons about her… :O


End file.
